theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Snyder's Funeral Ceremony
Transcript * and Thunder Rumbling * Narrator: The funeral chapel-- * Finn arrives while riding on Jake and they stop right by the church building and go inside where Robin's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Narrator: "Oh hello, Finn and Jake, you don't wanna be late for this (he sniffs a bit) super special event." * Finn and Jake open the church door. * Professor Utonium is standing right by Robin's open purple casket with Finn holding a tissue box and Professor Utonium grabs a tissue and Finn puts the tissue box right back in his backpack. * Professor Utonium: A Bit * Professor Utonium runs off sobbing wildly. * The Powerpuff Girls fly right over depressingly and stop right by Robin's open purple casket. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup kiss Robin's deceased right hand. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: And Whimpering A Bit * Buttercup: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to Edward, Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman carrying Robin's now closed purple casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Robin's grave. * Ms. Keane's digging up Robin's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. Robin Snyder on it. * The other Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Dee-Dee, Samurai Jack, Naruto, Ben, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Blisstina and Ms Keane are looking depressed now that Robin's gone for good. * Grim and Dexter put Robin's closed purple casket right in the grave pit. * Lazlo, Raj and Clam: Nervously In Depression * Mike: And Whimpering A Bit * Mike: (running right over to the closed purple casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * Ed: And Wailing * Mayor: Wildly * Robin's closed purple casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. * Lazlo, Raj and Clam: Wildly * Numbuhs 1 and 2: Wildly * Aqualad and Speedy are just standing there in depression. * Ms. Bellum: A Bit * The Powerpuff Girls are sobbing wildly while Blisstina supports them. * Ms. Keane puts the shovel down. * Ms. Keane's tearing up slightly * Professor Utonium, Mordecai, Rigby, Plucky and Hamton take turns using the shovel. * Just like the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium's looking down in depression that their best friend for life and next door neighbor's gone for good. * Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and Mr. Herriman are sobbing heavily and they're standing right next to Mac, Wilt, Frankie and Madame Foster who are looking right at them. * Billy, Grim, Irwin, Pudd'n and Sperg are sobbing heavily while Mandy looks quite annoyed with them. * Professor Utonium: A Bit * Sonic's standing right next to Knuckles and he's also sobbing his eyes out. * Cyborg and Beast Boy are sobbing heavily that Robin has passed away in her death bed episode. * Scooby and Shaggy are both sobbing heavily. * Finn and Jake are depressed now that their team player's gone for good. * Bugs and Daffy are burying Robin's closed purple casket. * Mike's still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Robin's soon to be grave. * Cut to HIM in the super villains' lair...... * HIM: "Goodbye for good, Robin Snyder." * HIM: Chuckle * HIM: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Finn and Jake walk right over and put a beach ball right on Robin's grave. * Narrator: Farewell and goodbye, Robin, you'll always remain in our hearts and minds. Category:Funeral Ceremony